


A Very Special Lesson

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Woman on Top, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Vegeta notices that Cabba is acting odd and discovers that it’s because of something a certain female saiyan wants. Not wanting the boy to misplace his pride, the prince decides to give his student a special lesson in seduction. Vegeta/Cabba, Cabba/Caulifla twoshot pegging





	1. Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Vegeta month. The first chapter is only Vegeta and Cabba, the second chapter will be Cabba and Caulifla.  
> Disclaimer, this series will contain pegging. Pegging is where a woman uses a strap-on with a man.

Vegeta growled as he looked over at his student. Something about Cabba was off this morning. The universe 6 saiyan had come to him for training, but it seemed like Cabba had something else on his mind. It had been a few years since the tournament of power, and there hadn’t been a new tournament since then. This wasn’t about training, this was about distracting the boy from a problem.

The prince snarled. He didn’t like his time to be wasted. “Spit it out,” Vegeta growled, crossing his arms as he glared at his student. There was no way that he was going to continue while the boy was out of it like this.

Cabba turned red and looked away. This wasn’t something he wanted to talk to his master about. “Nothing, Master. Please continue.”

Vegeta’s eyes narrowed. “You should know better than to lie to me. You’re usually all over me, wanting my approval.” The prince noticed just how red his student really was. An idea came to him. “Does it have to do with that girl?” Cabba turned redder and kept his gaze averted. The prince smirked, “I didn’t expect her to be your type.” His student remained quiet. “But seeing as you don’t want to talk, I take it that there’s something you’re having a problem with?”

Cabba sighed, then stuttered as he began to speak. “I…I didn’t think she would want to…” He grew quiet again. This was just so embarrassing. Why did Caulifla want to do something like that to him? It just didn’t make any sense. And to do such a thing while Kale was there? It just confused him to his core.

The prince noticed that Cabba looked embarrassed. This had to be about sex… if that was the cause though, wouldn’t Cabba be bragging about it? Most guys his age would, there must have been something going on. Vegeta thought through plenty of kinky things as he tried to pin down what Cabba was thinking about. “Just tell me already!” It wasn’t like he would be hearing anything for the first time. He did grow up in Frieza’s army, so everything was fair game.

Cabba was beet red as he whispered his answer. He received a glare and sighed, finally giving Vegeta his answer. “She wants to do something called pegging.”

Vegeta’s eyebrows raised slightly. “What the hell is that?” He was intrigued. The prince thought he had heard of everything.

Cabba looked down. “Well…It involves her sticking something in…my butt.” He felt ashamed that he was admitting this. Sure, he liked his fellow saiyans, but he just didn’t understand how he could enjoy anything up there. But to Cabba’s confusion, his master began to chuckle. “What?”

“Is that all?” Vegeta walked forward. It looked like his student had remained far too innocent for his own good. If Cabba wasn’t careful, he would be just as sexually dense as Kakarot. His student gave him a stunned look as he grabbed his shoulder. “I think it’s time for some extra lessons.”

“Extra lessons?” Cabba said, feeling relieved. It looked like his master’s answer was more training, but suddenly, he was pushed to his knees. “Master?”

“I think you misunderstood me, Cabba. This isn’t your average training.” The prince touched the side of his student’s face. “You’ve only learned one facet of pleasure. That’s why you’re confused.”

“But how can I feel good doing that?” Cabba asked.

The prince grinned. “You just need to trust me. Just follow my instructions and you pass this lesson.” The prince smirked. It had been awhile since his last male encounter. Kakarot had been curious, and Vegeta showed him what good an ass could be.

Cabba sighed. “I guess if you want to teach me master…” He began only to watch as the prince began to remove his armor. “What are you…?”

“Strip, it will make this easier. Don’t you agree?” Vegeta just couldn’t stop grinning; he was excited. Any time he took someone’s anal virginity, he felt this way, be it Kakarot, Raditz or any of those z fighters…even when he took that beta male it had been exciting.

Cabba stared up at his master in shock. Vegeta really wanted to do this… knowing that the prince would get angry with him if he didn’t get moving, the student began to remove his own armor. “What if your wife comes in here?” This was a valid question, she was bound to be angry with them.

Vegeta smirked. “She’d just be happy to watch,” the prince stated as Cabba got to his jumpsuit. The younger saiyan looked scared as he pulled the last of his clothing away. Cabba remained red as Vegeta looked over the newly exposed body. “It appears that everything is in working order.” Cabba couldn’t hide the fact that he was hard.

“Yeah…” The boy felt awkward as he watched his master strip. Cabba didn’t know how this was going to go. It felt scary really, the idea of something being up his butt didn’t sound that great to begin with, but at the end of the day, he would try and believe his master’s words. Cabba tried to think about something else when the last of Vegeta’s jumpsuit fell to the floor. His eyes found the hardening shaft in front of him that put him to shame. “How did it…?”

Vegeta grinned. “You seem impressed by something.” The prince stroked himself. “How about we get started with the lesson?”

“The lesson?” Cabba had no idea how this was going to go. He didn’t know what to even do. The student had frozen up under his master’s gaze. Just what was he supposed to do?

The prince grabbed his student’s chin. “Just think of this as extra credit.”

“Extra… credit?” Cabba couldn’t help but like the sound of that. He liked the idea of being a good student.

“That’s right,” Vegeta stated. “You want my praise, don’t you?”

Cabba’s eyes went wide. They had never been this close before. “More than anything…” He felt his master’s hand grab his own before placing it on that hardening behemoth. “It’s so big…” The student could barely wrap his fingers around it. Slowly, he began to work his hand on the shaft, pumping the large cock in his hand. Above him, Cabba listened to his master growl low in his throat.

“Go a little faster…that’s it…” Vegeta smirked as Cabba’s hand did what he asked of it. Those fingers tightened around his shaft just the way the prince wanted him to. “Allow yourself…to let go…touch everything…mmm.” Vegeta groaned as Cabba’s free hand came up and began to massage his balls. The student was already mesmerized by what he was doing. The prince could see the lust growing in those eyes as they stared up at him. “It looks like the tip needs some work…”

“How do I?” Cabba began. He was growing hard as he worked on his master. He didn’t know why he was liking this so much, but he wanted more. “My hand can’t get all of it.”

Vegeta touched the side of Cabba’s face. “But your lips can.” As he said it, the prince brought his young charge’s face closer to the tip. Precum was already starting to pool there. “Now, slide your tongue against the head and collect what’s oozing out.” He watched as this student began to lean forward.

“So, I have to taste it?” Cabba asked and received a nod. It seemed like an odd request for the innocent man, but as the thought of having his master in his mouth overtook him, Cabba gave into his growing lust. The student opened his mouth, sliding his tongue across the tip in front of him. A slight salty taste hit his tongue, accelerating his desire. He began to twist his tongue around the head, swirling it to collect more of his master’s precum. At the same time, he continued to work on that shaft, stroking it in earnest. His other hand continued its work on Vegeta’s sack. Above him, Cabba heard his master let out a groan. The sound made the student want to hear more.

“Now…mmm, place…oh, place the head into your mouth…” Vegeta growled as Cabba did what he asked without hesitation. It appeared that his student had given in to his lust. “Watch your teeth and…suck.” He watched as Cabba’s eyes closed. The student made a slight bob of his head as he began to suck on his master as if he was hungry. Vegeta moaned, this was getting better by the minute. Cabba was still stroking him, but with each bob of his head, the student was taking in more of his cock. Saliva fell down between them as Cabba continued his sucking. “That’s…fuck, that’s it.”

The student felt completely lost. The feeling of that large organ in his mouth was intoxicating. Each time it dragged against his tongue, his cock twitched below. Why had he not tried this before? Cabba continued to stroke at the shaft. As he opened his eyes once more, he could see his master staring down at him in ecstasy. He moaned, sending vibrations down the large member in his mouth, only for his mouth to fill with something else. Cabba planned to pull back, but Vegeta held him in place.

“Taste all of it…” The prince had lost himself while in that deep cavern. Seeing the lust in his student’s eyes had been enough. He watched Cabba shift his tongue around, the student was gathering his seed and swallowing it down. Finally, he released his student.

Cabba pulled off of the cock slowly, leaving a trail of saliva between him and the large member. His eyes stared up at his teacher and he moaned. “Master…”

Vegeta felt his cock twitch at being called such a thing in this position. But the prince walked away, pushing a couple of buttons on the wall of the gravity room. Cabba had made it to his feet and the student looked confused. “Our lesson is just beginning,” Vegeta stated as a bed fell out from inside the wall. Bulma had it installed because he slept out here from time to time…that and they used it for sex. Many of his conquests had been taken on this bed, and it looked like Cabba was going to be added to that number. Vegeta looked over his student, finding the boy beginning to look embarrassed. “Go sit on the bed.”

“But master…” Cabba began, he was starting to feel nervous. He sat on the bed, but looked away. The taste of Vegeta was still on his lips, but it was so hard to believe. The student couldn’t deny that he wanted to taste that member, but now they were getting close to the part that scared him. Caulifla wanted to fuck him with that fake cock while Kale watched…but now it looked like his master was going to fuck him. Cabba felt a tingling in his ass and wondered what it was as the prince returned to his side. “Master…” The words came out as a whisper, Cabba watched Vegeta fall to his knees. The boy’s legs were pulled apart and Cabba turned red. He was nowhere as impressive as Vegeta was. “You don’t have to…oh!” The prince had latched on to him, sucking down hard as he rolled his lips. There was a bucking motion to Vegeta’s neck as he sucked. “Ah…oh.” Cabba’s fingers knotted in the sheets, his length was all the way in the prince’s mouth. “Master…ah.”

Vegeta smirked as he continued to suck. The boy had a perfect reaction to having his cock sucked. As he worked his lips, the prince was preparing his fingers. Lube coated them as he popped off of his student for only a second. “Lay back for me.” The prince returned to sucking that cock as Cabba did what he asked. Vegeta listened to those moans, letting them fuel his own desires.

Cabba fell on his back, but his body thrashed. His hips were thrusting up as the prince sucked on him. This was bliss. He moaned loudly as his cock was sucked, but then he felt something against his ass. “Wha…what is…AH!” His eyes opened wide as his ass was penetrated by something. The boy’s breathing quickened as that thing, a finger, moved around inside. Vegeta had popped off of his cock once more, curling and twisting the finger around.

“Relax for me…” the prince ordered, pushing more of his finger inside. Cabba wasn’t thrashing anymore, but Vegeta hadn’t found what he was looking for yet. “You haven’t relaxed, should I call this lesson of yours a failure?”

Cabba grimaced. “No…” He was having trouble breathing. He was trying to relax, because he didn’t want to fail at this. His ass began to tingle once more when suddenly something was grazed. “OH.”

Vegeta grinned. “There it is.” He focused on that spot as he stretched the boy open. His student’s moans were growing once more.

“Oh…what…is that?” Cabba’s head arched back. “Oh, it’s…Master, it’s so good…”

Vegeta couldn’t help but chuckle as he worked three of his fingers in that ass. His student didn’t even notice the extra penetration. “You want more don’t you? You need your ass filled.”

Cabba whimpered as those fingers left his ass. How did he not know that a pleasure like this existed? It didn’t take long for him to answer. “Yes, Master.”

Vegeta grinned as he stood up, he flipped Cabba onto his stomach and forced the boy to his hands and knees. The prince rubbed some lube on his cock, before placing it against his student’s ass. There was a moan from Cabba as he began to rub against that loosened hole. “You want me.”

“Ye…Yes,” Cabba moaned feeling that cock position itself. Slowly, it began to push inside, making the student see stars. There was a slight burn, of course, but he relaxed like he did before, allowing his master’s cock to go all the way in. “Oh.”

The prince closed his eyes, the tight heat around him was exhilarating. He gave Cabba a couple of seconds to adjust before he began to thrust forward. Below him, the student whimpered with need. “You like this, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes…oh, Master…OH!” Vegeta had thrust in extra deep as he called him that. The student moaned loudly as he was taken softly, that was until Vegeta began to go a bit harder. “Yeah…oh…”

“That’s it…oh, yeah…take it,” the prince groaned as he pushed into that tight hole. The boy’s innocence was completely gone as he begged for more. Vegeta growled in victory as he moved faster, forcing Cabba’s arms to give out. The student moaned louder though as his ass was still in the air and being taken. “So, you like fast?”

“Oh…please…more…” Cabba felt the cock move faster; he was seeing white with each thrust. The cock inside of him was rubbing that special place just right. He begged his master for more, wanting everything that Vegeta could give him. “Veg…master….”

The prince groaned, but slowed his hips. He didn’t want this to end so fast. He pulled out, gaining him a very confused look from his student. “Move over.” Cabba did just that, but that didn’t stop him from feeling confused. The prince laid on his back with his cock up in the air, Cabba was going to move to suck on him, but the prince stopped him. “Climb on top of me and impale yourself.”

The boy was confused, but did what was asked of him. He climbed up and straddled Vegeta’s waist. Cabba could feel the prince’s length against his ass. “Impale myself?” He was puzzled by the idea of such a thing. Why did Vegeta want him to stab himself?

The prince rolled his eyes as he grabbed Cabba’s hips. He pulled the student up, letting that tight ass line up with his member before pushing Cabba down on it. There was a gasp from his student as he was penetrated. Vegeta smirked. “That’s what you wanted right?”

Cabba moaned softly as he began to rock his hips. “It’s…so deep.”

Vegeta purred. “You like it fast and deep, you want to ride my cock.” His hand raised grabbing the side of Cabba’s face. “Let me move up a little.” The prince dragged himself up the headboard, pulling himself up so he was sitting, but he never removed himself from his student. “Now ride me.”

Cabba whimpered as his gentle rocking became needier. “Mast…oh…deep… so, good…”

Vegeta placed his hands on his student’s hips. “I thought you didn’t like ass play?” He groaned as he thrust up into that heat, meeting his student as he rocked himself. Cabba’s hands found their way around his neck as he steadied himself from his riding. “It looks like you were wrong.”

“Master…oh, Master…” Cabba moaned as he leaned his head forward. Their lips met for a second, adding fuel to the growing fire. Through his moans, the prince latched onto those lips, tasting his student as Cabba rode him. The boy whimpered as that tongue teased his own, he had never been dominated like this before, but found that he liked the role of the submissive. That tongue curled around his mouth before Vegeta pulled off his lips. Both of them were panting as they rested their heads against each other. “Vegeta…” the boy moaned, feeling his master’s hand on his cock. The thrusts from the prince were growing faster as well. “Master…yes…oh, yes.”

“Fuck…yeah…that’s it… cum for me,” Vegeta answered, moaning as he stroked the length in his hand. Cabba was clinging to him with need. “Give your master your seed.”

“Oh…more, deep…fas…Oh…OH…MASTER!” Cabba came hard, shooting all over Vegeta’s hand and stomach. His ass was twitching as he clamped down on his teacher’s cock. Nothing had been this cosmic before. That cock was still moving, as was the hand. “Master…oh, master.”

Vegeta grunted, as he lost himself. A growl left his lips as he shot deep inside of Cabba’s ass. His seed filled the tight cavern around him instantly. The prince kept thrusting though, milking himself dry in Cabba’s heat. When the prince finally stopped, he noticed that his student was purring against him, but at the same time asleep. Vegeta chuckled. “You took that better than I expected.” Mentally, he crossed Cabba’s anal virginity off of his list.

The prince slowly moved Cabba around, pulling out of his ass before doing so. Vegeta stood from the bed, finding the boy lost in his dreams. Those purrs went quiet as the boy started to shiver. The prince climbed back into bed, letting Cabba cuddle into him. “I guess you earned that extra credit after all.” The prince planned to sleep, but smirked. “Now, show those girls what you’re made of, got it?” It would take a few times and he would have to show the boy how to please a girl. I bet Bulma would be up for a demonstration. Cabba was going to knock the girls’ socks off before this was said and done. The prince was sure of it.


	2. Passing Grade

Cabba remained quiet as he walked down the hall. He knew exactly what awaited him in that room. Caulifla had already told him what she wanted. He was about to be pegged, but he knew he could do it now. Vegeta had shown him what this was all about, so now he found himself wanting it badly.

The elite opened the door to find the thug and her apprentice sitting there. Kale was there to see the show. At least, that’s what Caulifla said she was going to be doing. “So, you’ve finally come. Curious?” The thug walked forward with a grin on her face. She used a strap on when taking Kale multiple times. She just wanted to see what would happen to a man. Having control over a male would be fun.

Cabba nodded. “I’m ready for it.” He felt excited until he saw the member that was attached to the harness. “It’s so small.”

“Small? I thought you would want to start off that way?” Caulifla began, before pulling out the cock she used on Kale. This would scare him. The thug expected Cabba to back away, only to find him salivating. “So, you want a big cock inside of you?” Her body felt warm at the fact that he was taking such a risk. The elite wanted it bad. Slowly, she removed her top. “For such a goody-goody, I didn’t think you would be up for my dark fetish.” She moved closer, grabbing the front of his shirt.

Cabba groaned, the sight of her exposed breasts was something else. He wanted to touch, but remembered the roles here. In this place, he was the submissive. He would cater himself to her every desire. Caulifla noticed his actions and grinned. Her hand pulled his face down, forcing their lips together. The submissive man moaned, allowing her tongue to push into his mouth. She was the one to be pleasured right now, but he could already feel himself growing hard. Caulifla whimpered as his tongue slid against her own, she was easily winning the battle and was enjoying every minute of it. Cabba felt her suck his tongue into her mouth and he moaned with need. His member was growing harder with each passing second. All he wanted to do was taste every square inch of her body.

Kale watched the two in shock. She didn’t think Cabba would even go for this. What guy would be happy with having something in their ass? She would have complained, but she was starting to feel hot as she watched them.

Caulifla was a little shocked at how much control the elite was giving her. She knew there had to be some kind of caged animal inside of Cabba. No one could be that pure hearted. Her hands moved down his body, feeling muscle. The elite had been training a lot more than he used to. That master of his had put him to work in the best way. She pulled her lips free of his, finding a trail of saliva between them. “I didn’t think you would be so willing to submit.” The need in his eye was a little overwhelming. She already had on her harness, but could feel him rubbing himself against the fake member. “Do you want to taste me?” Since he looked sincere, it wouldn’t hurt to let him toy with her a bit.

Cabba groaned as he leaned forward, the elite’s lips dragged down her neck, heading towards her breasts. He listened to her breathing increase as he found one of her nipples with his tongue. The elite swirled his tongue around it, remembering everything he learned from his master. He was never too rough, his role here was to give her pleasure, so that she in turn would fuck him. Cabba felt a chill go down his spine though as he tasted her skin. The thug had wrapped her arms around him, holding him in place on her nipple. He purred, sucking down a little harder.

Caulifla felt confused, normally she would do these things to Kale…but she never imagined what it would feel like to have it done to her. “Ca…Cabba.” Her dominance was turning to mush as he bit down on the sensitive nub. “OH…” His tongue soothed the pain, causing her womanhood to grow wet. Who would have thought that straight laced Cabba would be this…erotic?

He devoured her hungrily, but popped off of her nipple. “I should go lower.” She was holding him pretty tightly against her. Slowly, her grip loosened. The elite began to fall to his knees. He could smell her womanhood behind the fake member, but knew that wasn’t what he needed to focus on. Instead, he stared up at her, taking in the sight of her breasts and face as he leaned forward, licking the fake plastic. There was a hint of cherry on it, which was a little odd. He missed the taste of sweat and precum, but this would do for now.

Caulifla was stunned as he began to suck on her fake member. Kale didn’t even like doing that. He started at the tip, sliding his tongue against it. There was a strange look on his face. “Is it not that appealing?”

Cabba pulled off. “The taste is a little strange, it’s hard to get in the mood when all you can think of is cherries.”

The thug thought about that and moved away from him. She removed the cock from the harness as she got an idea. She was already wet, it wouldn’t be the first time she used this inside of her. Caulifla gasped as it went in though, she was already aroused by getting what she wanted from the elite. She thrust it in a few times, covering it in her juices before she reattached it to the harness. Her eyes looked down finding that Cabba had been stroking himself while she did so.

Kale couldn’t believe what she had just seen. “Sis, don’t you think you’re spoiling him?” She got no answer though as Caulifla sat down in front of Cabba.

The elite leaned forward sucking on the tip of her member. This time he groaned. Now that was the kind of taste he wanted. His eyes began to close as he took more of it into his mouth. Worrying about his teeth here wouldn’t be that much of an issue, so Cabba worked the member into the back of his throat. He groaned as he did so, thinking about having that member in a different orifice of his. The elite’s ass tingled at the idea.

Caulifla looked down, he was just so into it. The base of the fake cock was near his lips, meaning that he was deep throating her. The wetness between her legs grew. “You want me?” She wanted to listen to his moans as she took him.

Cabba popped off of her member, staring at her in a daze. “You may have to stretch me out a bit.” He remembered this part as well. He stood and walked over to the bed. Kale was still sitting on the bed and she was glaring at him. The elite paid her no mind though as he kept his back to the thug. Caulifla came behind him, rubbing her fingers against his tight hole. “Mmm.”

The thug felt the ring of muscle there and turned to Kale. “Get me some lube.” It looked like this was going to be tight. Her apprentice looked very annoyed for some reason as she got up and got the lube from inside a drawer. Caulifla took it and covered her fingers before placing them near his ass. Slowly, she entered. It felt a bit different than a vagina did. She moved her finger around, finding some kind of small lump.

“Oh…oh…yes.” Cabba’s voice was needy as her finger touched his prostate. “There…oh…” His fingers gripped the bed as she curled her fingers against that place, adding more fingers as he moaned louder. “Oh…ah…I…oh.”

Caulifla couldn’t believe it. There was a g spot in men… at least it looked like there was. “You like that?” He moaned in response, sounding even needier. The wetness between her legs was seeping down her leg. Slowly she removed her fingers, listening to him whine for more until she rubbed her fake member against his ass.

“Please.” Cabba begged, he needed it. His ass was tingling like mad.

The thug rubbed him once more before she started to push the member inside. The gasp and whimper that fell from his lips sent chills down her spine. Slowly, she began to move her hips, only for him to moan her name. “Cabba…you’re… so…” She kind of wished she had a real cock so she could feel what he was feeling.

The elite whimpered as she kept thrusting into his ass. “Hard…oh…oh, yes.” It was rubbing that place inside of him perfectly. “I…oh, please…” Her hips were moving too slow. “Fast…I need…”

Caulifla came out of her fog and began to pound into his ass. His cries grew, causing her to become more aroused. “Does Cabba like it deep?” She wasn’t even all the way in.

“Yes…oh, OH!” he moaned as she pushed it in all of the way. “Deep…oh, it’s so…”

Kale had had enough. She wasn’t going to sit here and watch the rest of this. She had come to watch Cabba cringe, but instead, he was enjoying this too much. She ran into the hall, thinking her friend would follow, but Caulifla was way too into what she was doing.

The thug slapped the elite’s ass. “So, what?” she asked with a smirk.

“Good…oh, don’t stop…harder, fuck me harder…OH.” Cabba felt her breasts against his back as she kept going. Her lips were against his shoulder. He turned his head allowing them to kiss as her hips kept going. She was devouring his moans.

Caulifla felt a bit lost as she kept thrusting inside of him. Her hand came around and was stroking him. She moaned at the feeling of him in her hand. She began to wonder what else she could do with his cock.

Cabba groaned. “More…oh…Caulifla…” He felt her cock slow though. “What’s wrong?” Slowly she pulled up, and out of him. He whimpered as he turned to face her. Did she want to change positions?

The thug turned red as she felt overwhelmed. His eyes looked shocked as she lowered herself on him and began to suck on his member. She didn’t even think about it, but the strange tastes only served to turn her on more.

“Watch…oh, watch your teeth.” Cabba didn’t expect this by a long shot. She never seemed like the type that would go down on anyone. Her lips were surrounding the tip of his cock as he kept himself from bucking upwards. This was clearly her first time doing this. “That’s…oh, that’s it.”

Caulifla moaned, sucking more of him into her mouth. She bobbed her head, feeling the wetness between her legs grow. She popped off and looked up at him. Her body felt so hot as he pulled himself up. Both of them stood, staring at each other. Cabba’s hands moved to the harness and she heard it hit the floor. Seconds later their lips collided, bringing the two of them together. Caulifla whimpered as she was pulled down to the bed. She could feel his member against her leg. “I…” Never had she felt this lost for words.

Cabba grinned. “I guess it’s my turn.” She expected him to push inside, but he dragged his lips between her legs, tasting her core like he wished to do earlier. She shook against the bed, moaning as he twisted his tongue against her clit.

She didn’t understand. How did he know where everything was? “Cabba…oh, don’t stop.” His tongue pushed inside of her, tasting her completely. “Oh… I…I want you…”

The elite pulled up from her core. His eyes found hers as he rested himself on his knees. They were facing each other as he opened her legs. Caulifla was staring up at him with lust. Cabba rubbed his member against her core. He had never slept with a woman before, but his master told him to rely on his instincts. He came down on top of her, looking her in the eye as he lined himself up. “Ready?” For some reason, he wanted to be passionate with her.

Caulifla saw the fire in those eyes. She had never felt this…needy before. “Cabba…” She leaned up, kissing him. Their lips were together as he filled her. She whimpered, it was pushed into her slowly, allowing her time to gather herself. The elite thrust in slowly as their tongues danced. She wanted him deeper…no she needed him. The bed rocked as he kept going, finally his lips came free, allowing him to pant as he thrust inside. “Cabba… oh…OH…” she whimpered, clinging to him. The thug’s arms came around his back as he continued to thrust forward. “I…oh”

Cabba purred as he moved faster, it seemed like he had found the right angle. “You feel…oh yeah.” His cock kept moving. He never slowed, even after he pushed all the way in. “I…”

She was moaning as she scratched up his back. His body felt so incredible. “More…Oh…Ca- Cabba.” The thug ended up having her fingers stuck in his hair as she pulled him back into a kiss. It felt like she was going to explode. “I…Oh…I like…OH!” Before she could get the rest of what she wanted to say out, she came. It felt like the planet was shaking. Guns were firing, bombs were going off, nations were at war as she came hard. Her moans filled the room as his name fell from her lips over and over again. Warmth began to fill her and she grew louder. “Cabba!”

The elite growled as he came, his seed shot out inside of her, but he didn’t stop thrusting. Vegeta taught him to milk himself dry. He groaned as he kept going. His lips covered hers again as he purred. Both of them lay there covered in sweat, kissing each other passionately. What was supposed to be just sex, changed somewhere in the middle of it. When Cabba finally released her lips from his, he could see how enraptured she was. “I…” He turned red as the rest of it came out. The elite felt warm, very warm as he stared down at her. He expected a slap for what he had just asked.

Caulifla grabbed his face. “What took you so long?” She leaned back up kissing him fiercely. Kale wasn’t going to like this. She already knew that. Her apprentice hated Cabba…just over the years, things changed.

The elite grinned into the kiss, before looking down at her. He was still inside of her, his hips moved, and she moaned. “How about we go again?”

“Oh, Cabba,” Caulifla whimpered, she was clinging to him late into the night. She didn’t notice that Kale had left. Even as she watched him ride on her fake member for the third time that night, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “I…I love you.”

* * *

 

Vegeta and Bulma were waiting. Cabba had told them that he was visiting for the day. Vados would show up with him in a couple of minutes and the pair were wondering how everything turned out for the young man.

The prince began to pace. He really hoped that his student took in everything he taught him. It had been a long time since Cabba’s last visit.

As Vados appeared, the prince stopped. He was surprised to find that his student wasn’t alone. Next to Cabba stood Caulifla, but in her arms was what appeared to be a newborn baby. Vegeta stared down at it at the same time Bulma began to gush about it.

Cabba came up to him and bowed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you before coming, I wanted it to be a surprise.” As Caulifla showed off his son to Bulma, he turned back to his master. “So, do I get a passing grade?”

Vegeta smirked. “Without a doubt.”

The End


End file.
